


Take a Bite of Me

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rough Sex, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5828239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tarantulas really likes Quickstrike's energon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Bite of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Anon gave me the prompt "blood" on tumblr. There was no fandom, pairing, anything given for guidance really so I just went with a Beast Wars pairing to be safe :)

Quickstrike gasped sharply as sharp fangs pierced through the metal of his neck cabling like it was fabric. His movements faltered for just a moment, but then he was picking up his rhythm again, moaning and whimpering in bliss as the spider below him tore into his neck.

The Fuzor could feel the spider draining his energon, but the feeling wasn’t unpleasant. It stung, and he tensed as he wondered briefly if the bite would infect him with Tarantulas’ venom…

Surely he wouldn’t…?

He could feel Tarantulas shaking as he chuckled against the wound, and his internal comm-line pinged.

- _Do not worry, Fuzor… It was a dry bite._ -

Just as Quickstrike’s frame relaxed and relief began to wash over him, Tarantulas began pounding up into him from below, nailing his ceiling node repeatedly.

“Ahn… Bossbot..!” The Fuzor cried in surprise, stumbling to get a grip on anything, helm lolling back as Tarantulas continued his onslaught of pleasure.

Quickstrike could feel his valve getting almost impossibly slick, Tarantulas’ movements lacking the initial rough feel they’d started with. He thought for a moment it might have something to do with how much of a treat it was to have Tarantulas get into their interfacing this much.

Normally the spider, though very courteous in wringing as many overloads as possible from his lover’s frame, was very clinical during interface. Tarantulas liked to play with him, break him down with each and every overload. But now it was like something snapped in the spider and he was completely unrestrained.

No more games. No more teasing.

Just carnal pleasure-seeking.

- _You taste delicious, Quickstrike…_ -

It was strange to hear Tarantulas actually use his name, and Quickstrike couldn’t deny that it sent a shudder right through his frame.

So the spider was getting all revved up over his energon?

It really didn’t surprise the Fuzor… Tarantulas was kind of creepy like that, but if this is what it took to get his Bossbot to really let go while they ‘faced, Quickstrike would gladly oblige.

Tarantulas groaned against his protoform, drinking down the Fuzor's energon like some sweet delicacy. The Fuzor pondered if perhaps the idea was a tease to his lover, as Quickstrike was the one bot that Tarantulas wouldn't just kill for a meal. Combined with 'facing, the whole thing was probably incredibly erotic for the spider.

Quickstrike could feel his valve clench down hungrily on the thick spike filling him, and he moaned long and loud as he felt the pleasure starting to reach a peak. Static dashed across his plating, energy building dangerously high as he approached overload. All the while Quickstrike's processor began to get fuzzy, his energon levels becoming dangerously low.

Strangely, he didn't panic though. He trusted the spider.

- _Quickstrike...!_ -

The spider gasped sharply and sunk his fangs in deeper as his frame went rigid, hot transfluid filling Quickstrike to the brim. The Fuzor squeaked as the pain in his neck cabling got worse, just enough sensation to shock his system into a processor-blowing overload.

Tarantulas rumbled happily as he let go of the Fuzor's neck, noting that he'd have to fix up his smaller lover later. The force of his overload, combined with low energon levels, caused the Fuzor to be knocked offline and Tarantulas took that time to bask in the satisfaction of a good frag and a good meal.

It had been a long time since he'd felt this good, and he couldn't help but stare appreciatively down at his assistant's frame, completely relaxed and covered in energon and lubricant...

The Fuzor was completely wrecked, and the spider was quite happy with his work. The whole interface had been a very carnal combination, though one he'd be indulging _much_ more in the future.

He was sure Quickstrike wouldn't mind...

 

END


End file.
